


Marauder Protocol

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Light Angst, Season/Series 05, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “Why would I need you to introduce me to Jemma Simmons?”





	Marauder Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> Is 2am? Yes.  
> Am I sleeping? No.  
> Did the 5x06 promo break me? Yes

He saw her over Enoch’s shoulder and once he did, the rest of the other man's words became nothing more than distant sounds because she was there.

 _Jemma_ was there.

She was carrying a tray of food, setting it down on the table, completely oblivious to the world around her.

“That is Jemma Simmons. Would you like me to broker an introduction?” He tried to keep his emotions in check when he saw her but it was hard. It was so damn hard because she was there. She was right there and he couldn't get to her.

“Why would I need you to introduce me to Jemma Simmons?” he whispered, trying not to raise his voice. Trying not to draw any unnecessary attention to himself.

“It's Marauder Protocol,” Enoch explained, not that Fitz cared because Jemma was here. In the same room as him. She had left her position from the table, carrying another tray of food and beginning to offer it to the other guests that had assembled.

He moved away from Enoch and began to walk towards Jemma but when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he stopped. “Please,” Enoch told him. “Let me.”

Fitz knew that he shouldn't trust him. That this was too dangerous but he had no other choice so he allowed Enoch to take the lead, keeping a few paces behind him, his attention not wavering once. Always focused on Jemma.

Eventually they managed to make their way to Kasius, the one in charge of all of this. He was making conversation with other guests, a smug smile on his face as he boasted about how he had the Destroyer of Worlds in his possession.

Somehow Enoch managed to work his way into the conversation then drew the attention to himself and introduced Fitz. Kasius’ expression remained one of being impressed, as if he were in awe of Fitz’s apparent achievements. He then nodded his approval once he was asked for if an introduction to Jemma could occur.

“Jemma.” His voice was just as cold as it had been earlier and it sent shivers down Fitz’s spine. He wondered how long Jemma had been trapped here with the Kree, how long she had been forced into servitude. “Come here.”

Jemma froze where she was, and turned to face him. She still had the tray of food, but she dipped her head in understanding before returning it to its place on the table and taking her place to the side of the Kree. If she had seen Fitz standing there, she showed nothing.

“I want to introduce you to someone,” Kasius continued, tilting his head down to hers. Her own was still slightly bent, and her arms were folded across her chest in a submissive pose and it made Fitz wonder again _just_ how long she had been here. She seemed to know what she had to do, where she had to stand, how she had to act. The thought made him sick. Of someone hurting Jemma like that. Of someone _controlling_ her like that.

Because he was so lost in his own thoughts, he missed his own introduction. He was too bust trying to get a glimpse of Jemma. Trying to see what had been done to her. “And this is Jemma,” he all but purred, as if she were nothing more than a prize, a possession to be proud of. “She's my newest addition but she's learning quickly.”

“They are known for their abilities,” Enoch commented and Fitz swallowed hard, fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

“Yes, well they know of the consequences if they disobey me, if they're not the perfection they're meant to be. Jemma?”

For the first time, Jemma looked up and their eyes met.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's any mistakes, I wrote this in half an hour. Please feel free to point them out. I really hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
